


Elorise: Project Starskies

by lillydachic



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 07:43:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20774993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillydachic/pseuds/lillydachic
Summary: This is an original story my friends and I are working on, It is a Sci-fi Fiction.





	Elorise: Project Starskies

**Author's Note:**

> Currently on Second Chapter where yes, it WILL get a warning for the Second Chapter.

**Chapter 1. Crash Landing Adventure**

A blinking red light illuminated the corner of the display, as the video jumped to life. In centre frame sat a peculiar humanoid, pastel turquoise with pink markings. Their pastel purple hair draped across their shoulders, framing a small face with antennae and magenta pupiled eyes. They were not human, as the two antennae jutting from their forehead would indicate. They fiddled with a pearl on her dress, a proud look on her face. They cleared their throat, looking directly into the camera lens.

“Humans are fascinating beings… they have these ‘things’” she began, gesturing vaguely around the room.

“That can harm them in any way yet can be harnessed to make them stronger…I can never remember what he calls it” The creature pondered aloud, eyes glazing over slightly.

“Ah, right! I was told by my brother, an ‘observer’ of the armada to stay away from their ships. He… doesn’t want me to learn about them. He goes on and on about ‘look, don’t touch’ and how they’re incomprehensible. He just chose not to understand, he said it’s ‘easier’ when they leave.” The antennae drooped as they paused for a few seconds, the little red light highlighting the confused look on their face.

“They help him when he goes away to protect people, that I know. Apparently, one of his ‘kreksha’ *Interplanetary translators – close friend or trusted ally* had to be left behind and got tortured. Brother didn’t speak of them for weeks after that… It was sad”. The drooped antennae perked up again, as the creature smiled brightly towards the camera.

“I, Elorise, will explore and learn about humans regardless of what my brother thinks or… or even feels about it!” She announced with confidence. A small chuckle escaped her mouse-like lips.

“I guess this is what humans call ‘rebellion’. It feels fun, like adventure! Sara told me about this. Oh, she’s a human I’m allowed to talk to from his staff. She told me so much about humans and Earth. The beautiful green and blue, like a mix of emerald and sapphire from the Krenan home worlds. The people! The people who can stand and fight as one! Their culture that can be so different despite being on the same landmass! New histories and ways of life for every culture!” her voice quickened with excitement as she recounted what she had been told about their world.

“Tonight! Tonight, I sneak out and go to this ‘Earth’ to learn more about the humans and their cultures. Brother, if you’re watching this! Sorry and thank you! This is Starskies, signing off!”. The red light stopped blinking, as the footage automatically saved to her database. She was surrounded by a dazzling array of coloured switches and buttons, with a beautiful gen of blue and green awaiting her. 

“Astral Code AL-454, Sol system. Third planet from the Sun… This will be so FUN!” The small creature yelled to the internals of her ship. The engines hummed as the device shot forward, aiming at a large green patch in the northern hemisphere.

The house shook with the bass of low-quality speakers, drowned out by the tens of overlapping conversations. The air smelled of poor-quality liquor and bad ideas, as couples and groups entered the many private rooms of the estate. Plastic cups and empty bottles littered the floor and tables, painting everything in a sticky residue. In one of the few quieter corners, a mismatched pair of students attempted to communicate over the noise.

“Philip, you said this can help with my ‘metabolic development’. Why does it look like poorly packaged LSD?” said the larger of the two males, clearly untrusting of the second.

“Listen, Johnathan. I said it would assist with increasing the basal metabolic rate, which is entirely different” announced the second, struggling to yell over the ambient noise. His smart dress and tidy features clearly displaying him as an outcast in the scene. Johnathan looked at the strange white pills, weighing exactly how much he trusted this supposed ‘friend’. 

“I promise it’s made from entirely *natural* ingredients” Philip said, a thin smile creeping onto his face. The larger friend looked considerably more concerned, seeing this. 

‘Is he trying to kill me, drug me or use me as a guinea pig?’ thought repeatedly, questioning whether it *really* was a good idea asking Philip of all people for help.

“You’ll be fine, just take one and go for your normal run. I promise you’ll feel the difference. Don’t you trust me?” conversed Philip, seeing his friend look progressively less ok with his concoction.

“I’m gonna have Zach burn all of your Science Weekly if anything happens” Threated Johnathan, a small glint of murder in his eyes.

“SOMEONE MENTIONED ME” yelled a dark-haired frat boy, entering the room with gusto and a drink in each hand.

“Zach, I need you to bully this nerd if I die tonight, capesh?” said Johnathan, standing to greet the new entry to the conversation.

“Always a pleasure, my man. How you guys liking the party. Wait! Let me guess” yelled Zach, feigning the movements of a daytime TV ghost whisperer.

“You!” He stated with flourish, gesturing towards Philip “Think this is a waste of time, effort and ‘precious brain cells.’” He said, mimicking with a poor posh English accent.

“And you!” he continues, even grander than before towards the muscled macho man “Are counting the calories so hard, you haven’t even touched your drink yet. I mixed protein into it. Just. For. You” each word drawing him closer, his smirk growing broader. 

“It’s been great, I checked out the ‘healthy’ platter. On what planet is chicken nuggets, fries and deep-fried potatoes healthy?” retorted Johnathan, barely fazed by the counterpart’s flamboyant actions.

“I mean, technically speaking, with an infinite number of planets, any number of species could find that healthy…” mumbled Philip, used to talking to himself. He found it worked to talk to the smartest person in the room, to keep him sane. 

As this conversation continued, a buzzer went off from Johnathan’s watch, interrupting the mood.

“Well, it’s ten. Time to go for the run. We good for tomorrow at yours?” questioned the jock, rising from the couch.

“All good” “Of course” confirmations echoed from the other two in the room, as he made quick strides to leave the house. Johnathan glanced at the pills one last time, deeply hoping he wouldn’t regret it later as he swallowed them in one gulp.

The brisk night air felt fantastic on the flushed body of Johnathan. He swept the soaked black to white hair away from his face, checking his watch to see his time. 

“Eighteenth lap, twelve more to go” he said, pacing himself to restore his breathing. It was close to his personal best… maybe Philip was better than he thought. He prepared for another lap, as something caught his eye. A shooting star. It was beautiful, streaming slowly across the sky…

“Is that thing getting bigger” He asked, increasing more concerned. The meteor was careening through the sky, aimed directly at the Arcadian University back oval. The only concern for Johnathan was

“Shit, shit, shit shit, SHIT I’M GONNA KILL THAT NERD” he screamed, as he dropped his watch and ran away from the projected impact site. Deep in his heart, he figured he was probably drugged. It just felt like something Philip would do. “I need to understand the effects of psychostimulant drugs on the active mind, it was for science” he would say. 

Johnathan rounded the corner, eyes bloodshot with the feeling of pure murder as the world began to shake. He tripped and crashed straight into the pavement, feeling the shockwave of the ‘meteor’ beneath his face. He got up, staggering from the impact. His vision blurred, headache pounded, finally noticing the bloodstains on the ground.

“That’s… not good” he said, feeling the blood slowly flowing from his temple.

“AH, bitch!” he exclaimed, as a new wave of pain washed over him. His vision began to clear, the pain giving him clarity.

He remembered that something crashed near the oval, he was probably drugged, and he’s got to find a place to bury a small nerd.

“Shit, the watch. That was a gift” he mumbled, words becoming more difficult to string together as the seconds ticked by. He shuffled back to the site where he dropped it, barely being able to move his drooped head. His vision blurring slightly, as pain continued to throb around his entire body. 

“Where is it, Where is it, Where is… Thank god” He sighed, falling to the ground, attempting to collect the keepsake. The digital ticks echoed in his mind, mixing with the noise from the blood hitting the pavement. His eyelids felt like lead weights, requiring more and more focus just to stay awake. Stumbling forward, Johnathan finally noticed the cause of the impact.

Twelve feet in diameter, eight feet tall and smoking from multiple broken panels. The ship was half buried just beyond the oval, poorly obscured by the woodlands. His eyes shot open, feeling far to conscious for the stress he was under. He struggled to jog forward, the grass and dirt seeming to warp underneath his feet. 

In what felt like an instant, he arrived at the vessel. The door was already forced ajar from the impact, taking barely any effort to open. Johnathan’s body felt like it was operating before his mind processed what he was doing. In another blink, he had dragged out a small, feminine creature. They were a full head shorter then he was, with a body in a beautiful swirl of pastel colours. Another blink, he had laid her against a nearby tree. She seemed uninjured, but he couldn’t tell anything more than superficially. 

He felt the solid thud of his body hitting a nearby tree, his impressive body failing him. He felt for his phone, attempting to call anyone. Philip, Jacob, even the twins. Anyone. He saw the line connect, fighting his body with every breath. He didn’t hear anything, so he mumbled a single phrase.

“Back of the oval, help”.

Jacob was always a quiet child, something that only increased as he grew into adulthood. While not physically small, his quiet nature usually leads him to be unnoticed in groups. His piercing blue eyes and black hair tend to frighten off the majority of people, seeing him as ‘unnatural’. 

He met Philip when he protected him from some elitist pricks. The quiet nature of Jacob suited Philips’ nature of asking questions without expecting answers. He was slowly introduced to the rest of the group, as he filled the role of moral compass. His disapproving gaze had become the only thing that could stop anyone stuffing Philip into a locker when he really deserved it. On this particular night, he accompanied his friends to Zach’s house party. The third one that week. 

As per usual, he relegated himself to the quietest room in the house. His disapproving glare had probably stopped multiple people from making mistakes they would later regret. He felt a small comfort in this, like a dad seeing their child finally start to make not shit choices with their life. As the night crept forward, Jacob made the sensible decision to return home. His mother had just gone to work at the hospital, so the house was depressingly empty. The silence weighted on Jacob, feeling unusually more emotional that regular nights.

‘Perhaps the dosage would have to be increased again?’ he pondered, staring at the pill bottle of Prozac. He had been put on them ever since his father died. As he strolled into the kitchen, a small note made him smile gently.

‘Eat well, Sleep better and study will be easy!’, a favourite line from his mom. It warmed the heart of Jacob as he sat down to reheat his dinner. 

Just as the microwave hummed to life, a familiar tune played from his phone.

‘What’s John calling me at this time?’ he thought, accepting the call.

“cough cough Back of the oval, help” he heard, his heart rate skyrocketing from the state of his friends’ voice. He dashed out the house, sending a message to the group to meet him there immediately. He didn’t normally do this, hopefully it would make them come quicker.

Jessie and Zach were cleaning the house when the message came through. The twins, almost diametric opposites in appearance were doing what they normally do at this time of night.

“I didn’t touch her, Jess. She came onto me because the drinks you mixed were too strong!” argued Zach, his black hair shaking as he ran from his twin sister.

“I don’t care, she was my best friend! Dude, Imma bury you” She rebutted, her pink hair trailing behind her as she attempted to strangulate her brother. 

“You’re just mad it was me, not you” He yelled back, laughing proudly as he ran through the house.

“YOU’RE DEAD MEAT” she screamed back, apparently not amused with his joke. She figured the blush was from the ‘exercise’ or the drinks. 

“GUYS, JACOB NEEDS HELP NOW” yelled Philip, interrupting the nightly entertainment.

The room went quiet, as both twins turned to him quizzically. They checked their phones and saw the notifications. The respective looks of amusement and bemusement both turned pale, the implication weighing heavily on them.

“I’ll get the truck, come on” stated Zach, his drunk façade falling quickly from his face.

“I’m not done with you, Zachary. We’re gonna talk long and crack properly about good etiquette” responded his pink haired counterpart, cracking her knuckles in preparation for something.

“I got the med kit, lets move. He wouldn’t say anything unless it was important” announced Philip, re-entering the room with a large sports bag.

The beaten-up truck pulled up to the oval, catching a figure with the headlights. Philip, as the only sober individual, was the driver. Jacob flagged them down, his face painted with disbelief and confusion. The trio exited the truck, rushing over to the stunned friend.

“Ay, buddy. You ok, what’s up?!” questioned Zach, panic clearly evident in his voice. “Where’s Johnny, did the drugs kill him? Did he kill someone and needs our help to bury the body? Why wasn’t it Philip?” Continued the frat boy, shaking Jacob with every question

“Let him talk, idiot. Calm down. I’m more than ok with slapping you” interjected Jessie, clearly used to the ramblings of her brother.

“I think I’m on drugs…” mumbled Jacob, still not processing what he had seen. 

“What kind? How many? Where did you get them?” interrogated Philip, ears pricking up with the sound of his speciality. 

“I saw an alien trying to wake up John in the forest… I think I need more sleep” said Jacob, slightly louder. The insanity of the situation finally setting in.

“Hello friends, I think your human friend needs help” stated a high-pitched unknown voice.

“In a second, Jacobs talking in full sentences. Hey, can you say ‘Aliens are real’ in that deep voice again please? I NEED it” conversed Zach, drawing closer to Jacob with a devilish smile growing on his face.

Jacob pulled back from Zach slightly, not comfortable with the violation of personal space. “Um… Guys? That’s the” 

“ALIEN” yelled Philip, coming back to reality. 

A pastel swirled humanoid stood shorter than the present party, magenta eyes opened wide in excitement. Her antennae began to bob up and down as she struggled to contain her excitement.

“Um…Hello?” said Jessie cautiously

“IT’SSONICETOFINALLYMEETYOUMYNAMEISELORISEIAMSUPERINTERESTEDINYOURKIND.ISITWRONGFORMETOCALLYOUAKIND? PLEASEFORGIVEMEBUTI”MJUSTSOEXCITED” ranted the small alien. Her face began to flush harder and harder as she continued, “WHATAREYOURNAMES, WHEREAREYOUFROM,CANYOUSIGNMYDATAPA…”

Thunk

…

“She fainted from not taking a breath… adorable” replied Jessie, a loose grin forming on her lips.

“Uh, sorry to interrupt but I’m here as well” announced another voice from the forest, deeper and significantly more understandable.

“Johnathan!” everyone conscious yelled in surprise, suddenly remembering why exactly they were summoned.

“Yeah, not dead. Feel like I should be. What do we do abo-oof” John was cut off by a strong hug by Jacob, forcing him into the air slightly.

“Aww, look at the couple” pointed out Zach, in his usual smarmy fashion.

“So, what are we doing about the alien?” asked Philip, tired of being relegated to the background.

“She doesn’t seem dangerous. We’ll take her to my place. Most room and least interference” suggested Jessie.

The collective confirmation cemented the plan, as a lack of eyes was the smartest choice.

A childish alien sat alone, the dull grey feeling like a weight on her chest. One of the featureless grey walls were broken apart by a single, large mirror. She couldn’t help but wonder why she looked so large? The reflection smiled back at her, waving cheerfully. The smaller of the two aliens drew herself tighter, attempting to ignore the reflection. 

The reflection stood up, five other creatures coming into focus. Their faces were blurred, but they were all taller than her. The small alien got up and walked to the mirror, curious as to why the perspective didn’t change. Just as she reached the mirror, a voice called out from the other side of the room.

“Elorise, come on. It’s time to wake up” The tall creature said, with a hint of warmth in his voice. She looked back to the glass, feeling a strange sense of emptiness when she saw her normal reflection. The other creatures, disappeared. 

“Elorise, it’s time to wake up” stated the figure, rapidly descending into a shadowy form.

“Ḯ̴̬̹͚̙̗̟̰͓̅̀̍ͪ̈̚t̸͙̟̹̘͉̝̯͖̎͘͢'͇̰̼̖̙͛̔ͬ͋ͦ̀s̷̢͙͐ͬͧ ̢̛̯̟̎ṫ͂̆̊͏̵͈̝͚̟̖̹͍̞͎͠i̸̱͎͖̭̥̹̯̻͎̋̄͊̔͌̿ͪ̉m̼̩̪̙͔̟͎̻̓ͭ̿̓͟͠e̵̜͙͒̈́͊͛̌̚̚͘ ̡̫̋̂̈́ť̳̞͉̤̥̱̳͇̓͆͑ͫ̾o̳̲̼̜ͦ ̶͚͓̮̲̌ͣ̎͑̄͞w̷̳̯̳̭͖̤̝̞̏̅̔͌̉̈ḁ̪̇ͯ͋͐̓ͬ͟kͧͫ̌ͧ͋̚͏̭̘͓̟͚̯͟͞ͅȩ̣̮͈͇͆̾̀ͧ̔̔ͬͨ ̣̐́̚͜ṳ̧̲̪͕̟͓ͤ̈̒͊̓̀͝p̄̉̇ͩ̑҉̶̧̮̖ “said the figure, louder and more distorted than the last. The shadows swirling around, as if consuming them. The last thing she saw was a beautiful blossom of white, orange and red, exploding from beyond the darkness. 

The five students had managed to haul the unconscious alien to Jessie’s apartment without attracting anymore attention. Strangely, the ship she had emerged from had disappeared. This blessing allowed them to cover up anything that had happened as either drunken shenanigans, drugged shenanigans or bad dreams. The small creature was twitching slightly in her sleeping form. She kept mouthing the same phrase, barely audible to the observers.

“Don’t leave” she repeated, sounding continually more and more distressed each time she repeated it. 

“She’s having a nightmare, get some cold water” stated Jessie, her rare motherly instincts surfacing. The entourage left the room in a hurry, not wanting to upset the purple haired demon. Jessie sat next to the humanoid, gently stroking its hair in an attempt to calm it. The repeated calls got progressively quieter with each stroke, as a small smile replaced the bitchy expression on Jessie’s face. Elorise gently opened her eyes, a single hazy face coming into focus.

“Hello! My name is” beginning Elorise, evidently exhausting a significant amount of emotion on the first contact.

“Hush, we’re trying to be calm and quiet. Take some deep breaths, then we’ll have a nice relaxed conversation, okay?” interrupted Jessie, putting on her best motherly impression.

A confused look crossed the alien's face for a second, as she took multiple comically large breaths. The breathing was mediated by Jessie, who was half sure she’d just try to keep sucking in air.

“Let’s try again. My name is Jessie, what’s yours?” introduced Jessie, helping the alien sit up into a better posture.

“Hello, my name is Elorise. I am here to learn about humans You’re very pretty, this room is so nice, Oh! What’s that!” Elorise replied, apparently amazed by her mundane surroundings.

“First, thank you. I work for it. Second, thank you. I try. Lastly…” answered Jessie, noticing a private drawer open in the back of the room.

“That’s isn’t anything to worry about” she continued, a blush appearing on her face. The drawer closed with a thud, the lock on the front sounding heavy duty. 

“Guys! Get your butts in here and introduce yourself” She yelled out the door, desperately trying to hide her blush.

One by one, the group of friends appeared through the door. Their introductions summarised by Jessie.

“This one is Johnathan, John for short. He’s our muscle." The large student waved, flicking his black-white gradient hair out of his eyes.

“This is Philip. He’s a nerd. British too” continued Jessie, holding a single finger over her lips to the blonde boy. His annoyed expression telling more than his voice ever could.

“This is Jacob. He’s our teddy bear.” The quiet boy nodded slightly, a small smile evident on his face. 

“This annoying idiot is my brother, Zach. He’s the loud one” sustained Jessie, loathing to mention her brother. To the pleasant surprise of everyone present, he didn’t make any snide responses for once.

“and I” she concluded “am Jessie. The only one with a decent fashion sense in this little party” She finished, flicking her hair like a model.

“Hello! I am Elorise. I like to learn things and your type has so many interesting things written about them. I would love to be able to interact with you as… what are they called again? Friends! That’s right. I would like to be all your friends” announced Elorise, the excitement in her voice being evident. 

“I don’t think that should be a problem, right guys?” replied Jessie, glaring slightly at her brother.

“Are we all just going to ignore that she has read stuff on humans. Doesn’t that mean someone is observing us?” whispered Philip to himself, his mind beginning to race with questions and ideas.

“We’ll leave the implications of that for later. Yes, Elorise. We’d be happy to be your friends” retorted Zach, a smirk disarming the glare from his sister.

“We’d love to help you experience human life, but we can’t exactly take you around looking like that.” Said John, gesturing vaguely in Elorise’s direction.

“Not to worry, I already thought about that!” she replied, pressing a hidden button on the pearl on her chest. Her image began to be covered in static, as her more alien features were either replaced or removed. Before them sat a brunette with a cute nose, long wavy hair and rich brown eyes. Her otherworldly beauty had not been reduced, rather redirected. Her fairy-like aura was visible for all to see. The slack-jawed group rapidly re-entered reality with a small cough.

“That…works. Philip, do some nerd stuff and make her a student and my roommate” commented Jessie, quietly attempting to do something productive.

“Like last year with Clef? Sure, the system is terrible anyway” he replied, excusing himself. The room became silent as everyone began to think about the future of their little group.

The window facing the oval was reserved for only the most prestigious. Usually as a result of high academic or athletic achievement, this penthouse would become their temporary property. This was until 3 years ago, when the son of the current Headmaster kicked out the rightful owner. Since then, he had exerted his power in whatever way he wanted, all under the guise of correcting student behaviour. 

It was an uneventful night, enjoying the company of some female friends who desperately needed to pass their subjects. His relaxed stupor was broken by a shockwave rattling his window. After confirming what seemed impossible, he did what he did best.

Jonathan was going for his 6am jog, as per usual. A large spattering of papers on the student boards caught his eye. “Aliens in our school, guaranteed credits if you find it.” he repeated, seeing a blurry picture of a very familiar alien. His veins popped, as he checked the uni social page. He saw people organising into hunting parties. He looked at the thinly veiled excuse for more bullying and prepared for the worst.


End file.
